That Went Well
by Starmaster10
Summary: You should never attempt shenanigans in the lab. But really, no one thought that this would be a consequence.


**AN** : This was made for the Tumblr user youremorethanthatjemma, my FitzSimmons Exchange giftee. The prompt was: "FitzSimmons taking care of a fake baby."

* * *

"Did you buy the whole store?!"

Fitz couldn't believe how much stuff Simmons was carrying in. This was her fourth trip with her arms loaded with baby items. And she still had to go back to get more.

"You never know when you're going to need something Fitz. It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Simmons replied, dropping the items on the table and dusting her hands off.

"There's being prepared and then there's going overboard. _This_ ," Fitz said, gesturing widely around the room at all the bags of supplies heaped together, "would assuredly count as the latter. How many trips are you going to take?!"

Simmons rolled her eyes. "Well it would take a lot less time if you got up and helped."

The only response Simmons got was a groan from the floor. Fitz didn't seem to be in an inclination to move at the moment. He looked content enough to stay lying on the floor for the duration of the day.

"Hey you weren't the one who had to babysit the little troublemaker." This came from Fitz, still lying on the floor, now with his arm over his eyes. "And don't forget this is all your fault."

" _My_ fault?!" Simmons exclaimed halfway out the door. "This is not all _my_ fault Leo. Please, this wouldn't have happened if you…." The rest was lost as Simmons left the room entirely, presumably to get more bags.

Fitz sighed. Simmons was right of course, it was a little bit his fault. But he couldn't really focus on that right now. Not after having chased the most eccentric little toddler he has ever had the opportunity to meet, around the entire base. But that's just the thing. She wasn't _supposed_ to even _be_ a toddler for him to meet. If it wasn't for the little mess up in the lab, Skye would still be—

"That should be it." Simmons exclaimed, cutting off Fitz's thought and dropping the last of the bags next to his head. She put her hands on her hips and glanced around the room.

"Now all we have to do is make sure Skye doesn't get into any trouble, while I go find a way to reverse all of this." Simmons kept looking around the room, a little more urgently this time.

"Don't you mean, _I_ will have to make sure Skye doesn't get into any trouble while you go make up an antidote for our mess up in the lab? I mean, I know I knocked over the beaker, but _you_ —"

Simmons cut him off before he could go any further. "Oh Fitz—"

Fitz was prepared for Simmons to try to argue with him about this. Sure, before he had come into the lab she had been completely focused on her work. And sure, if he hadn't insisted on, uh, _distracting_ her, she might have noticed that they were a bit to close to the open beakers for anyone's safety. But really, who left open beakers around a lab that anyone could just walk into. Including an unknowing Skye with her eyes glued to a tablet screen. See it was even a little bit of Skye's fault if you thought about it.

"No, I-I don't care what you say. It _was_ partially your fault that Skye turned into a—"

But Simmons cut him off again, whacking her hands at him, frantically trying to get him to look up. "No _Fitz_ — **look!** "

"What?" Fitz lifted the arm away from his head and pushed himself up off the floor with the other.

"I don't see anything." He said, a little suspicious after looking around the room and seeing nothing but the mountain of bags.

" _Exactly_ ," Simmons glanced down at him before looking back up, searching the room again. "Where is baby Skye?!"

* * *

"Oh _why_ did the team have to be on assignment today? Whose idea was it to leave us on the base with hardly anyone else here anyway?"

Simmons wouldn't normally be this wound up, but today was a special day. A day where one of her best friends suddenly got turned into a miniature version of themselves because Simmons couldn't keep her hands off of her other best friend.

This was all Fitz's fault.

"Well remember, Skye was _supposed_ to be here with us. It's not like they knew that we would be taking care of a new baby while they were gone." Fitz seemed unconcerned that Simmons was close to killing him in his sleep. He was too focused on looking around the halls of the base for the tremor making speed demon.

"Skye is hardly a new baby Fitz." Simmons exclaimed exasperatedly. "A new baby would be easier to take care of in fact. No, Skye is practically a toddler. A miniature being that can walk and run around the base who is both very hard to see and catch."

Simmons thought that perhaps she should be more focused on finding said toddler and less on the multitude of ways that she could get back at Fitz. Especially because she was stuck between finding ways to make his beaker breaking hands immobile for a time, and fighting a war with the part of herself that said that was a _really_ bad idea. She tried not to listen to that part of herself. It _was_ part of the reason that they were in this mess in the first place.

"Well at least we can track her." Which was true, it seemed that every time tiny Skye got excited she would release these mini tremors that let them pinpoint where she was in the base. It was very helpful, Fitz thought, and a lot less creepy then trying to follow a child's giggles around an empty house.

"How is it that you were able to watch her all by yourself the entire time I was gone. But as soon as I came back you lose her." Simmons knew she wasn't being entirely fair to Fitz. But still, they had **lost** Skye; a _baby_ who could make earthquakes in a secret base. Coulson and his team probably had it better off on their mission.

"I lost her?!" Fitz abandoned his search of the hallways to look incredulously at Simmons. "You were there as well, you could've—"

But Simmons wasn't paying attention to Fitz anymore. She was fixated on something at the end of the corridor "Look Fitz!"

The exclamation came with a raised arm and a pointed finger at the small child across the hallway. "There!"

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok watching her by yourself."

Simmons knew that Fitz would be ok with Skye by himself. He _did_ do fine while she was gone after all. However she couldn't help but be a little concerned as she watched the miniature version of Skye crawl up Fitz's head as he tried to hold her.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine Simmons." Fitz tried to reassure his friend, but wasn't sure if she could even hear the muffled words past Skye's hand in his mouth. This was turning out to be more difficult than he thought it would.

When he was finally able to make a clear sentence he tried again. "Just go and make the antidote, I've got everything taken care of." He hoped.

"Well if you're sure." Simmons started to leave hesitantly.

"Just make sure she doesn't run into anything." She called back, leaning half way out the door. "Oh and don't let her put anything into her mouth. Oh and—"

"Jemma!"

"Right right, I'll be right back." Simmons said, finally leaving the room, to hopefully, find a way to get 26 year old Skye back.

"Silly Simmons," Baby talk seemed to come naturally to Fitz, along with jiggly fingers and wavy hands.

"She thinks you'll get into all types of trouble without her. She's right of course. But she could have just a _little_ bit more faith than that in me." The words where accompanied by more hand gestures and prompted a laugh out of his tiny friend.

"But we'll be just fine without her won't we little Skye. Yes, yes we will."

* * *

"Fitz! I've finished the antidote. All it needs now is to sit for a couple of hours and then we'll have our Skye back….again."

"Oh Fitz," Simmons couldn't help the endearment. The scene in front of her was simply too adorable.

" **She** is the most hyper, eccentric, and manic little person in the _entire_ world!" Fitz tried to get his words to sound more accusatory. However, with his head leaning against the back of the couch and his exhausted state of mind, he feared that came out as more of a whine.

"I'm sure she wasn't soo bad—"

"No! You don't understand. She tried to get into _EVERYTHING_!" This was said with a little more energy in the form of his arms rising dramatically in the air. "I only just got her to calm down when I found the coloring books in the bags you brought in."

Simmons looked at the table where there was indeed a tiny Skye sitting there, diligently putting crayon to paper. "I told you it was a good idea to be prepared."

Simmons took mercy on Fitz and sat down next to him on the couch so he could lay his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah you did." At least, that's what Fitz attempted to say. It was mostly obscured by the giant yawn that had come out of his mouth.

Simmons patted Fitz on the head then rested her hand there. His hair was nice and soft after all. "Try to go to sleep Fitz. I think you've earned it."

Fitz's next words were accompanied by yet another yawn, "But what about Skye? We still need to watch her."

Simmons glanced over at the table. Skye was crawling onto it apparently finished with her masterpiece. As Simmons watched, little Skye rested her head upon her now folded arms and closed her eyes; her jaw opening in its own giant yawn.

"I think I'll be able to manage."

* * *

"So, when Fitz and Simmons said they turned Skye into a baby, do you think they meant **baby,** baby. Or just baby?"

The team had finally returned from their mission, and the incident that had happened while they were away seemed to be the only thing that Hunter could talk about.

"What in the world is the difference Hunter?" Bobbi was under the impression that Hunter didn't need a mouth for everything. It was certainly useful in some instances but his words seemed to be drowning out her pleasant memories of them.

"What I want to know is why we didn't cancel the mission as soon as they contacted us." It was a valid point. Mack's friend's needed help. He and tremors were just now getting along after their bonding experience on the boat, it didn't seem right not to come to her aid when she needed it.

"We couldn't blow this mission. It was too important, you know that." While before she had been reassuring herself that not a lot could go wrong as long as Skye was there; May was now trying to keep herself calm with the assurance that two people with multiple PhDs could certainly take care of a baby, Right?

"Besides they're two geniuses." Coulson seemed to share the same sentiment. "I think they can take care of a younger Skye for a couple of hours."

"I just hope I'm not too late to take pictures." Hunter was practically skipping down the halls heading towards the common area.

"You are not going anywhere near baby Skye Hunter." Bobbi was extremely adamant about that. Like she would ever trust Hunter with a small child by himself, at least, not if it wasn't his in the first place. "There's no way— umph."

Hunter had stopped abruptly in the door way causing Bobbi to run into him as she tried to catch up before she lost sight of him.

"Hunter, what the hel—"

Hunter waved his arms frantically trying to shush her and looked back at Bobbi, Mack, May and Coulson, finger on his grinning lips.

"Shhhh," He could barely get that one sound out he was smiling so much. "The babies are sleeping."

In front of them was a miniature version of Skye lying on the table above a coloring book. And across from her, leaning against each other and looking thoroughly exhausted, were a sleeping Fitz and Simmons.

In the direction of the lab a timer could be heard going off.

"Ok Hunter. You can go and get that camera now."


End file.
